Foxy Dog
by Juniper-Hunter
Summary: There are a lot of stories that has the crossover of Inuyasha and Naruto. In this story, ninjas were not many. In fact, Naruto was the only ninja in the world. He had a great power from within, called a Nine-Tailed Demon. His name was unknown to Naruto because when the demon tried to let him know, the name would get blocked out. What will come of Naruto?


Chapter 1: Naruto

**Here is a small note for you readers: Each chapter will not have a "great" title, but it will have whose point of view the chapter is for. There will be some chapters that will have the same point of view as the last, and there will be a chapter or two that is another person. Enjoy!**

It was dark in the woods that night. No moon, no stars showing. It was quiet; nothing was stirring except a small figure high in a tree. Must be a dream because there were small groaning, painful groaning coming from the figure. The figure was a small boy who had hair the color of the sun on a hot day. He wore a beaten up black kimono. The groans grew louder by each passing second, as if the dream had turned into a nightmare. The small boy yelped as he rolled out of the tree branch and landed hard on the ground.

"Ow.." he moaned as he rubbed his head. The boy looked around with a sigh and rubbed his arms with his hands, shivering. "Why must it be so cold..?" He asked the air, though he knew he would not receive an answer.

The male looked around a moment before he set out once again. He had no clue where he was going, all he knew was that he had to move, to always move. The power within him was much too dangerous for him to stay in one spot for too long.

Tree after tree as he went by, endless amount of trees. Then in a distance he heard someone speaking. A female.. He almost froze as he heard, but the best of the small boy was curious as he slowly crept forward. Then, through the branches, the boy saw a strange girl lost. He was unsure if he should go forth or not, and decided the latter.

As he turned to walk away, he stepped on a small stick and grimaced as he heard the girl move. "Who is there?" The girl asked, even her voice sounded odd to the small boy.

_Best show myself now.._ He thought as he slowly went through the branches to show himself. "Do not worry. I will not harm you.." He told her gently. Though he had learned long ago that it did not matter how much he was nice to another, they always turned their back once they found out just who he was.

The girl took a step back, her long black hair waved down to rest on her shoulders. Her eyes rested upon the blonde. She was wearing strange clothing, white and green. "And how should I trust you?" She asked, her voice low. "You and I are strangers.. How can I trust you?" She asked again, a little louder.

_Don't scare her away.. _He thought and then smiled lightly. "You cannot trust me because as you said, we are strangers." She looked down at him, he wasn't as tall as she was. "You are but.. a little boy.." She said softly and smiled. "I can't believe that you can harm a soul." _Little do you know.. _thought the boy.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked. "There are many things out here, many bad things." He looked around, hearing a sound in the distance. "I.. I do not know how I got here. I just fell down a well." She told him as she raised her hand to put a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "I should ask the same of you. What are you doing here?" She looked the boy over, and then waited for an answer.

"I live here." He shrugged and looked around again. The noises were getting closer. He almost tensed up, but could smell them as they went by. The boy and girl just stood there a moment before he spoken. "There is a village nearby. I could take you. It's safer that way." He smiled as he walked by her.

The black haired girl followed behind him as he walked. "How is this safer? You are but a boy.." She said again. "Trust me, lady. I am much more." He muttered as he walked on.

Soon, they came across a huge tree and the blonde heard the girl sighed. "I know this tree!" She exclaimed as she ran over toward it, and then screamed as she went to the other side of the tree. "What is it?!" Yelled the boy as he ran over toward her and then gasped up toward the tree, seeing what she saw.

There was a man hanging in the tree, with vines circling all around him, holding him there. The man was wearing a red kimono, and he had hair as white as snow, with two ears sticking out, dog ears. The blonde looked him up and down, seeing how handsome the male was. Something stirred within the boy, something that did not stir before. He did not know what it was then, but knew somehow that it was important.

"Oh look! He has an arrow in him!" The girl said as she climbed up toward him. "Wait! Don't touch it!" The boy told her and then took a step back. "You do not know what that will do." He shook his head, doing into the woods. "Wait!" She called out. "My name is Kagome! What is your name?" The boy smiled as he turned around, walking away from what was to happen. "My name is Naruto!" He called out to her as he disappeared.

**Alright, chapter one was not long, and I apologize, but hey, I can't say too much in the first chapter. I have to have you wanting more. I will have the second chapter on here soon. So please, give me some reviews. This is my first fan fiction. Thanks.**


End file.
